The Teenager and the Baby in the Woods
by HannahL87
Summary: Brennan and Booth investigate the deaths of a teenager and a baby while also dealing with their feelings for each other and other issues going on in their lives. I suck at summaries. Hopefully story is better!


Temperance Brennan stepped uncertainly out of her car to make her way towards the throngof activity that was undoubtedly the crime scene of her latest case. She was excited to work a new FBI case that would get her out of the lab but the uncertainty arouse from the prospect of working with Booth again. It had been 2 months since the events of his fake death and since Zach had gone to the secure unit and it had started to feel like business as usual at the Jeffersonian. Booth being around again, however, that had a tendency to introduce a whole dynamic to the team; one of openness and lack of objectivity. He seemed to have a knack for breaking down her walls and delving into her carefully compartmentalized feelings; something she wasn't sure she was ready for right now.

As she set her eyes upon his muscular form, standing hands on hips near a tree, her stomach seemed to jolt. As much as she rationalised her feelings through descriptions of chemistry, it was a feeling she had experienced often around this certain FBI agent. Despite her eagerness to discover what the case was about she couldn't help but notice that his normally bright eyes looked tired and his face drawn. She wasn't usually the most observant of people when it came to others' emotions and yet it seemed like sometimes she could read Seeley Booth like an open book. Right now, however, was not the time to dwell on either the meaning of this or what was troubling her partner.

'Hi Booth' she smiled slightly but only slightly; professional and emotionless would solve the case. 'What have we got?'

'Hey Bones' he definitely did sound tired but she wouldn't be sidetracked. 'A walker found a body buried just below the surface when her dog pulled up some of the soil.' He gestured towards a tiny body still partially covered with soil and leaves.

'Not to sound rude but there's plenty of flesh, so what am I doing here?' the size of the body had phased her but she couldn't let it compromise her scientific objectivity of there was in fact something here she was needed to lend her expertise to.

'Geez Bones' Booth sounded shocked by her abruptness but quickly softened his tone. 'There's another body the other side of the tree, all bones just as you like them.'

'I'm sorry Booth' Brennan suddenly felt compelled to resolve the issue. She wasn't in the mood for a case filled with snide and sarcastic comments especially with deceased infants involved. 'I didn't mean for my tone to come off as unfeeling, you know that's just how I deal with cases like this. I have to try and detach.'

'I know Bones...it's okay. I get the feeling this is gonna be a rough one.'

Brennan nodded slightly and decided the best course of action was to get to work on the remains. Kneeling beside the more decomposed of the two victims she began her initial observations. 'Based upon epiphysial union of the elbow but incomplete union in hands and feet I'd put the victims age at around 14-15 years' she started reeling off her findings out loud, knowing that Booth would want to be updated on anything she knew.

'Great two kids' Booth sighed 'Like one wasn't bad enough.'

Brennan agreed with a silent nod and turned back to the remains. 'From indicators on the skull and pelvis I'd be inclined to suggest that the victim was female' she hated to state anything that was less 

than certain but in 3 years of working with Booth she had come to know that he'd only pester her to know things such as gender if she didn't tell him immediately. 'No obvious signs of perimortem trauma to the skull or the rest of the skeleton. I'll know more once I get everything back to the lab' she looked up to Booth for confirmation that everything was set to get all the required elements back to the Jeffersonian.

'Sure whatever you need to solve this case. I'll be sure to rally the troops.'

'What troops?' Brennan raised her eyebrows at this rather odd expression.

'Never mind Bones, I'll get it sorted. Booth chuckled to himself at Brennan's lack of awareness of common idioms. 'What have you got Cam?' he asked turning towards his ex-girlfriend who had arrived soon after Brennan.

'This one's very young' Cam started, feeling stupid for stating the obvious. 'Less than a year old for sure. Hasn't been here long either. Time of death probably only a couple of days ago.'

'What about yours Bones any guesses as to how long she's been there?'

'I don't guess' Brennan replied sharply. 'And I can't know for sure until I get soil samples and insect activity back to Hodgins.'

'I know Bones okay? I'm not asking you to stake your professional career on this. Just give me something to work with; a time frame.' Booth's frustration had begun to rise, he was tired and two kids were dead, now was not the time for Bones to be making a point about guesswork.

'My initial conclusion based on the state of decomposition and taking into account the local climate and...' she paused taking in her partners raised eyebrows and impatient scowl that were clearly telling her to get to the point. 'I'd say 5 or 6 months.'

'Thank you Bones...see that wasn't so hard was it?'

'I just don't like to be wrong.' Brennan's tone sounded a little hurt.

'I know and you won't be. My Bones has never got a B and never will' he flashed her a trademark charm smile and was rewarded with a bright grin in return.

Brennan's stomach leaped again as she smiled involuntarily. 'His' Bones. She should have been offended by his display of alpha male tendencies but instead the widely fluttering butterflies had made a return. She definitely needed to get back to the lab where everything was scientific and simple. 'See you at the lab later Booth' she smiled slightly and took off back to her car. The car that offered an escape from her partner and all those damn confusing emotions that surrounded his presence.


End file.
